The present invention relates to a unique combination of games and more particularly, to a unique and novel association and location identification game wherein a portion of an overall image is printed invisibly which when marked visible to a viewer identifies a second portion configuration of a third visible portion which then can be located and movably associated with the marked visible second portion to enhance comprehension of the overall image.
Segmented games which can be used for both fun and teaching instruction have been long known in the art. Some of these games have employed pieced movable stickers which can be moved from one area to another to be assembled to form a preselected complete picture image. Such a game utilizing matching identifying numerals is disclosed in various sticker books such as Landsall, Inc. Le Sticker Book entitled, "The Taming of LePew" and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,714, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff et al on May 6, 1986 wherein stickers are moved from a random or jumbled sticker sheet to an image forming sheet with the assistance of visibly marked compatible identification numerals on a moveable sticker in one area and the place it is to be moved in another area. Another type of sticker game which employs a comparatively complex utilization of a transparency decoder for a sticker location can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,275, issued to James E. Engel et al on Dec. 22, 1987. Further, image games utilizing invisible ink to complete images in color and to complete images in segments are also known in the art, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,393, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff on Jul. 15, 1980 and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,231 issued to Thomas J. Landis, on Jun. 8, 1993, respectively.
The present invention recognizing the simplicity and lack of obversvational challenge in using compatible visible identifying numerals, provides for utilization of a more interesting and more observationally challenging latent image portion configurations to be made visible by a game player as part of a much more observationally challenging location game. The present invention recognizes and combines some of the known broad features as taught by the formerly known aforementioned games, particularly the known feature of employing moving partial image stickers from one defined area of a game to another defined area of such game to complete an overall image and the further known feature of the utilization of invisible ink to develop an image. The novel and inventive combination of sticker and invisible ink games to provide a new and useful, more observationally challenging, game arrangement as disclosed herein is comparatively economical and straightforward in manufacture and assembly in mass quantities, providing an entertaining, more observationally challenging, educational game but still requiring a minimum of assembly steps on a players part. Further, the present invention provides for the utilization of both revealing mystery and the more observationally challenging and sophisticated identifying assistance to a youthful player, so that such player might logically and sequentially produce a clear, continuous and completed picture image when the several parts of the challenging and inventive combination are correctly recomposed.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.